Parentage: ‘PJ01’ is a seedling selection resulting from the open pollination of a small population of unnamed Pandorea jasminoides plants (not patented) at a commercial plant breeding facility in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia in 2012. The inventor sowed seed collected from several of these unnamed Pandorea jasminoides plants and grew them to a mature size in order to evaluate for unique characteristics of commercial value. In October of 2013, the inventor observed that one seedling exhibited a smaller plant size with nearly pure white flowers. This seedling was isolated and further evaluated to assess the uniformity and stability of the characteristics first observed. After further evaluation, the claimed plant was selected for commercial production and given the name ‘PJ01’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘PJ01’, by way of semi-hardwood stem cuttings, was first performed in May of 2014 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.